Shortcoming
by Cain A067
Summary: Inse 'Aatee an Imperial Admiral of Sangheili Forces, set ten years after the Human-Covenant War, Inse investigates a series of Anomalies on a distant world, but is this Verdant World just another Undiscovered Plant or a Workshop of Horrors?


**Chapter One: Doubt**

A/N: Well First story, and it was an Inspiration because of my fascination of Jiralhanae-Sangheili relations and how it would react after the war, but also of how the Jiralhanae could be manipulated just like before so yeah, Enjoy!

"All Ships fire at will, In the name of the Covenant!"

That was the last order I gave. The Last order of when I was brain-washed and deceived by the frail and limp Hierarchs. I was a Fleet Master, I had governance over thirty fine ships. I was a Covenant Dog then, now I am **Imperial Admiral** of all Sangheili forces in this system, and others to name. I am** Inse 'Aatee**, and this is my story, the story of life, death, revenge, judgement, retribution, redemption, and forgiveness.

It was dark, It was hazy, and it was ugly. I thrust my sword, which was pulsating with energy. The sword easily cut through the thick, but poor body armor of the Jiralhanae. The Brute gasped for life, but it was hopeless, it then slumped on my arm, it's weight was starting to burden my strength. I slid my sword out of it's chest, and then kicked it off of my form. "Mongrels, this Ambush. It was precise, they knew we were coming." I said frustratedly while patting off loose hairs and dry blood on my golden armor. "Admiral!" a red minor Sangheili said to me. "How many of us are dead?" I barked.

"Five." said the underling while gasping for his own air after the fight. He was covered in a layer of blood and fur, likewise for the rest of the Elite's in the war-torn area they were in. Inse stood upright and looked around at the large valley they were in, large trees surrounded them, giving the Jiralhanae a better advantage. He powered down the Energy Sword, and clasped it to a satchel on his thigh. He stomped around in a circle before noticing all of his fifty Sangheili he commanded are directly looking at him. "We have been deceived yet again, they knew we were coming, somehow they knew our routes, and I Inse 'Aatee Imperial Admiral of Ten Legions, and Supreme Commander of the _Fleet of No Lies_ know that someone has betrayed us!" The Elites around him gasped and even shook their heads in disbelief.

"How do you know this, Sir?" a voice said from behind a crowd of elites. Several Sangheili started to murmur then most of them parted, a maroon colored armor of a Elite appeared he stood tall and proud, blood spattered on all parts of his armor, his sword handle still on his hand, but deactivated. His headpiece suggested he was a Zealot and how others reacted as well. Ranks as Zealots were still kept, but just in a different meaning, instead of going and finding the artifacts for the Great Journey, now they are 'elite' officers, and 'adventurers' in a way, exploring almost like a scout but with small prowess in combat and high political power. "**Sise 'Erpumee**." I said to the Zealot. "Had I known you transferred to my legion, I would of given you a warm welcoming." I said with a fake smile that looked crudely on a Sangheili. "My thanks, Admiral." he said deceivingly "But back to the matter, how do you know someone has betrayed us from only minutes of deciding, I mean think it over a little more, maybe you weren't thinking straight or perhaps you're just looking at it wrong." he said all too quickly and slightly jumpy. "Sise, why don't you head back to the sh-" I said, but was quickly cut off by a loud explosion that rocked us and the vicinity. All Sangheili heads turned behind us, the tree's started to shake and tumble around, as if something was coming towards them.

Something or someone was coming, and it sounded **'inhuman'**. The thing busted out of the forest, trees the size of towers went flying, the thing stood with a massive amount of body armor, it held a giant piece of concrete, it was an abomination.

"May our_ Kaidons_ help us." I said and then the plasma barrage commenced.


End file.
